Shiro Yoshida (Earth-616)
' Real Name:' Shiro Yoshida *'Current Alias:' Sunfire *'Aliases:' Famine, Taiyo Kaji, Japan's Ichiban Son *'Relatives:' **Saburo Yoshida (father, deceased) **Tomo Yoshida (paternal uncle, deceased) **Shingen Harada (paternal uncle, deceased) **Leyu Yoshida (paternal half-sister, deceased) **Mariko Yashida (cousin) **Keniuchio Harada (cousin, deceased) **Yoshi (cousin, deceased) **Ichiro (cousin, deceased) **Fukuko (cousin, deceased) **Noburu-Hideki (cousin by marriage, deceased) **Rikuto (first cousin once removed, deceased) **Shingen Harada II (first cousin once removed) **Amiko Kobayashi (foster first cousin once removed) *'Affiliation:' **X-Men (formerly) **Avengers Unity Division (formerly) **Clan Yashida (formerly) **Marauders (formerly) **Horsemen of Apocalypse (formerly) **X-Corporation (formerly) **Big Hero Six (formerly) **Alpha Flight (formerly) **The Twelve (formerly) **Death's Champions (formerly) **Pacific Overlords (formerly) **Yakiba (formerly) *'Citizenship:' Japanese *'Marital Status:' Single *'Occupation:' **Adventurer **Horseman of Apocalypse (formerly) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5'10" *'Weight:' 175 lbs *'Eyes:' Black *'Hair:' Black *'Origin:' Mutant enhanced by Apocalypse *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Agarashima, Japan Origin Shiro Yoshida's mother died of radiaiton poisoning when he was still a young child, so Shiro was raised by his uncle Tomo to hate the West and seek for a return to Japan's imperial days. After years of training, Shiro, wearing a costume that looked like a rising sun, attacked America when the X-Men intervened. The battle ended with Shiro killing his uncle and returning to Japan. Back in Japan, Shiro found himself a social outcast for having dishonored his father. He fled to Tokyo's slums and fell in love with the criminal Dragon Lord of Krakinowa, who sought to restore Japan's status as a world power. Shiro was sent to destroy an American cargo ship, leading to conflict with Namor, who made Shiro realize the ramifications of his actions and teamed with him to defeat the Dragon Lord. Having redeemed himself, Shiro was accepted as Japan's protector. Powers and Abilities Powers Solar Flare: Sunfire's mutant powers enable him to absorb solar and other radiation to generate the process of ionized matter through a mentally-triggered unknown biochemical process so that it is converted to plasma, the superheated state of matter. Plasma is the state in which matter making up the sun exists; hence, Sunfire refers to his projecting "solar flare". He is capable of sheathing his body in flame. *''Flight:'' Sunfire can use his powers to create superheated air currents which push him forward through the air, enabling him to fly. Sometimes, this superheated air is visible as a trail of flame behind him. The upper limit to the speed which Sunfire can achieve in flight is not yet known, although it is known to be greater than that of Angel, who can reach 150 miles per hour. *''Plasma Blasts:'' He has the ability to project the flames he generates as powerful blasts of energy. *''Plasma Emanation:'' Sunfire can generate plasma temperatures which match those that can be generated by the Human Torch, reaching about 1,000,000 degrees Fahrenheit at maximum level. He can also use his power in a massive blast similar to the Human Torch's "nova burst". However, Sunfire has much more control over the area of effect, enough to where one person may feel like they have been sunbathing all day to total incineration of another target. *''Heat Signature Sense:'' He has the ability to sense being by the heat signature that they give off. *''Plasma Shield:'' He has the ability to manipulate the plasma around him to form an aura that can melt incoming bullets or stave off other attacks. Solar Shielding Psi-Field: Sunfire is protected from the heat and radiation he emits by a short-range psionic force field which automatically comes into being whenever there is air friction and also prevents excess amounts of light from the plasma from reaching his eyes so as to blind or damage them. Sunfire's body emits a protective field whenever he uses his powers. However, it is speculated that he can generate power in excess of his natural protection. Bio-Oxygen Generation: When Sunfire was transformed into the Horseman of Famine, he was given the ability to produce oxygen, allowing him to maintain his flames and breathe in areas lacking oxygen, like deep space. He retained this ability after the rest of his enhancements from Apocalypse were lost. Former Powers Solar Hunger: As the Horseman of Famine, Sunfire was capable of manipulating the light patterns he generated to stimulate the optic nerve and make the brain believe the body is starving. Zero Fluid: Sunfire was once exposed to the Zero Fluid that powers Jack of Hearts. His right side became blackish like Jack's. While the fluid was active, his physical stats increased and he was able to discharge "bio-energy" in addition to his plasma. His body eventually rid itself of the fluid's properties, and he returned to normal. Category:Individuals Category:Yoshida Family Category:X-Men Category:Avengers Unity Division Category:Marauders Category:Horsemen of Apocalypse Category:X-Corporation Category:Big Hero Six Category:Alpha Flight Category:The Twelve Category:Death's Champions Category:Pacific Overlords Category:Japanese Category:Adventurers Category:Males Category:5'10" Category:175 lbs Category:Black Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Mutants Category:Earth-616 Category:Born in Agarashima, Japan Category:Solar Radiation Absorption Category:Flight Category:Plasma Blasts Category:Heat Generation Category:Thermal Sense Category:Thermal Shields Category:Force Fields Category:Oxygen Generation Category:Hunger Inducement Category:Fire Form Category:Energy Form Category:Pyrokinesis